


Distracted

by eileen_cmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Top Sirius Black, Wolfstar smut, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileen_cmon/pseuds/eileen_cmon
Summary: Remus can't focus on his homework with Sirius around, so they do other things.





	Distracted

“Sirius,” Remus trailed.

“Yeah?”

“Stop.”

Sirius smirked, “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing. Stop it.”

Sirius continued to smile as he looked back down to his Astrology paper. He genuinely never knew what he was doing that drove Remus mad, so he simply kept being himself until he got pinned against the dorm wall with Remus’ lips on his neck. 

He stretched his legs out under the table, brushing against Remus’ calf. Remus raised an eyebrow, “Stop.”

“Moony, I’m just doing my homework.”

Remus shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes, “I can’t think like this.”

“Like what?”

“With you doing the little half smiles, quill in your hair, little glances up at me. I can’t think when you do that.”

Sirius chuckled, “So you don’t like when I enjoy your company?”

Remus’ cheeks lit up pink, “Stop!”

“Fine.” 

Sirius shut his textbook and shoved the rest of his things into his satchel. “I’ll just leave you to your books.”

He walked away with a cocky smile on his lips. He started returning various books when the long strides of Remus Lupin started following him down the aisle. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Remus whined, trying to keep up with Sirius’ quick pace.

“Actually Moony, I’m not sure what you meant.” 

Sirius turned towards around suddenly, making Remus run directly into his chest, books threatening to spill from his arms. Sirius helped to hold Remus steady, and a subtle smirk found its way to his lips again. 

“Please, enlighten me, Remus,” his voice dropped low to ensure that no one could hear him.

Remus scowled, “You think you’re so clever. With your cheeky little smiles and hard-to-get games. I just-”

His words were cut off when Sirius straightened enough to kiss Remus. Sirius smiled a little, feeling Remus’ shock. Remus pulled away quickly, face flushing as he looked to see if anyone was around. 

Madam Pince didn’t care who it was. Teasing, flirting, hand holding, hugging, and kissing in her library was strictly not allowed.

Remus adjusted his books. 

“Where are Peter and James currently?”

“James is down by the lake with Lily and ickle Pete is sitting slightly behind James and Lily so he isn’t completely alone.”

“Dorm, then?”

“If you wish,” said Sirius

They said nothing more as they ran out together, Madam Pince yelling at them to walk in the library. The corridors were mostly empty because of the nice weather. That meant Sirius was free to wrap an arm around Remus’ waist at the top or in the middle of every stairway and kiss him softly, pulling away while dragging his teeth across Remus’ bottom lip. Remus moaned, feeling his blood rushing into his cock. 

By the time he’d made it to the common room, Sirius was already rushing up the stairs to the dorm. When Remus made it to the dorm, he was slammed against the door and this time his books scattered all across the floor, but he made no move to pick them up.

His lips were already on Sirius’ neck. His teeth grazed the skin, and he bit down just enough to leave love bites wherever his mouth went. 

Sirius’ legs threatened to give out from pure ecstasy so Remus pushed Sirius against the door now and continued to sink his teeth into the flesh on his shoulder. Sirius shook with need under Remus’ weight. He grabbed Remus’ hips firmly and started pushing him towards the bed.

Remus moved to push off Sirius’ robes and Sirius did the same for him. They stripped each other free of clothes and Remus pushed Sirius onto his bed. He crawled on top of Sirius, their cocks dragging against each other as he did so.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned as Remus bit his nipple. “Remus… let me…” he let out a strangled moan when Remus swirled his tongue around Sirius’ nipple. “Let me top.”

Remus moved to sit back, his long legs still straddling Sirius’ hips.

“You want to?” asked Remus, a sudden surge of nerves filling his chest.

Sirius pulled Remus into a deep kiss.

“You’re always fucking me and I just want to do something for you, love.”

Remus’ cock was pulsing now. He wanted to be fucked more than anything in that moment.

He nodded and pressed his lips against Sirius’ once again. They kissed for several more minutes before Sirius pushed Remus onto the bed roughly. Remus groaned and raised his head to open his neck up for Sirius’ teeth. 

Sirius accio’d the lube from his trunk and covered his fingers and Remus’ entrance in a thick coat. 

It’d been a long time since Remus had been fucked. He was tight and Sirius could feel him recoil in pain as he slid a single finger in to prep him. Sirius leaned forward and planted several lovebites on Remus’ neck and chest while he continued to prep him.

Remus slipped from pain to pleasure, and he started moaning so loud that Sirius placed a hand over his mouth so anyone in a dorm near didn’t hear them.

They hadn’t exactly come out to anyone yet besides James and Lily yet and that was only because they got walked in on. 

Remus breathed heavily into Sirius’ hand and he could still be heard, even though it was muffled. Because of there still being a possibility of being heard, Sirius changed tactics. He covered Remus’ mouth with his own and although Remus was now moaning into his mouth, no one else could hear it. 

Sirius slipped a second finger into Remus. In an attempt to take his mind off the sudden pain, Sirius took Remus’ lip between his teeth and pulled gently before forcing Remus’ tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently. 

Remus grabbed Sirius’ shoulder but it wasn’t clear if it was in pain or pleasure or maybe a little bit of both. But Remus then started pressing himself against Sirius’ hand, trying to press Sirius’ fingers deeper into himself. 

He took his mouth away from Sirius’ only to bite down on the tattoo on Sirius’ shoulder. Now it was Sirius moaning. Remus trailed his hand down Sirius’ body and grabbed his ass in an attempt of forcing Sirius’ cock closer to his entrance.

“Fuck me,” he rasped.

Sirius grinned and took Remus’ lip between his teeth once again. 

“What was that, love?” he asked cheekily.

Then, he added a third finger into Remus and a low growl erupted from the boy below him. Remus grabbed onto the back of Sirius’ hair aggressively and forced their mouths together. 

“Sirius,” Remus trailed into Sirius’ mouth.

“Yeah?” asked Sirius, bending his fingers to hit Remus’ prostate.

“Stop… doing… that,” breathed Remus.

Sirius smirked, “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” said Remus hungerly. “If you don’t stop… teasing me… I’m going to have to flip you over and fuck you until every inch of your body in quivering.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, actually…” Sirius said, dragging his fingers across Remus’ prostate once again.

Remus, his hand still on the back of Sirius’ head, forced Sirius’ head down, so he could speak into his ear. 

“Sirius,” Remus growled, biting down on Sirius’ earlobe. “Do… what I… say.”

Sirius groaned at the sudden sensation and did his best to lube up his cock while keeping his lips somewhere, anywhere, on Remus’ body. 

In a moments notice, Remus was suddenly filled with Sirius. He could feel himself stretching to fit Sirius inside of him, but it only hurt for a fraction of a second before Sirius was immediately taking every possible measure to make Remus comfortable. 

Their lips had become wet with saliva because of the continuous sloppy kisses and exchange of love bites. Remus was practically holding Sirius against him with his teeth to keep from screaming. 

Sirius pulled Remus’ long legs over his shoulder and pressed his cock into Remus’ body deeper and deeper until Remus’ fists were wrapped tight in anything around him that he could find to help control himself. 

Sirius found his hips jerking without rhythm as he got closer and closer to coming. It made it even harder that he could feel Remus quivering around his cock. 

Then, Remus let out his loudest moan yet and screamed from Sirius as he came. He tightened around Sirius and his legs started to shake and grip Sirius’ shoulders.

Sirius felt his cock swell in the seconds before he released inside of Remus. His body lost all control as he pushed his hips against Remus one or two more times. His forearms fell to either side of Remus’ body as he rode out his orgasm. 

He only caught that Remus was leaving small kisses down his neck after he came, and he couldn’t help but grin. He pulled out of Remus slowly, and his legs shook slightly from the overstimulation.

“We’ve got to do that more after,” Remus muttered into Sirius’ chest when Sirius had laid down next to him. 

Sirius only hummed in response, but it was obvious that he agreed from the massive smirk on his face. 

“I love you, Sir,” said Remus quietly. 

Sirius kissed Remus’ forehead.

“I love you, Remy.” 

“Don’t call me that,” said Remus.

“Remy? Why? I think you suit Remy.”

Sirius ran his fingers up Remus’ sides, tickling him. Remus laughed and tried to force Sirius’ hands away. Sirius let Remus take his wrists and force them above his head. Remus straddled Sirius and leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

Sirius smiled and pecked his lips again before Remus could sit up. 

“But, in all Siriusness, I love you Remus.”

Remus shook his head but laid on top of his love. They drew the curtains on the fourposter (which in foresight should have happened long before they’d gotten into that position) and for the rest of the day they did nothing but lay naked in each other’s arms.


End file.
